


Dimitri’s Little Sister(An Anastasia 1997 Fanfiction)

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: Audriana is Dimitri's little sister by a year. She never knew about Anastasia. Dimitri never liked to talk about her what happens when she sees her brother, his friends, and Anastasia. How will things turn out? Takes place after the 1997 Anastasia movie. I don't own Anastasia.





	1. Chapter 1

Audriana was walking through St. Petersburg. She had heard about the Grand Duchess Anastasia being found but she didn't know who. She hadn't seen Dimitri since the revolution. She saw some people talking. "Anya please." The man begged. "Dimitri no! How come you didn't tell me about her?" The woman- Anya asked. "I don't like to talk about her." The man- Dimitri said. Audriana gasped. Anya and Dimitri looked in her direction. "FOXY!" Dimitri shouted. "Don't call me that!" Audriana snapped. "Sheesh!" Dimitri said. "Who is this?" Audriana asked.

Ayna looked at Audriana. "I'm Anastasia but you can tell me Anya." Anya said. "Audriana but I prefer Audri. Also don't call me Foxy." Audri said. Anya nodded. "Wait Anastasia as in the Grand Duchess?" Audri then asked. "Anya! You shouldn't have said that!" Dimitri snapped. "Yes." Anya said ignoring my brother. "Its an honor." Audri said bowing. "That's not necessary Audri." Anya said. I stopped bowing. "Let show where I stay. I have plenty of room." Audri said. Anya and Dimitri nodded. Audri led them to her house. "This is a nice place Foxy." Dimitri said. "Don't call me foxy and thank you." Audri said. Audri showed them their rooms.

"Dinner will be Ready soon." Audri said. "Ok." Anya said and Dimitri just nodded. Audri headed off to make dinner though he annoyed her Audri was happy to have her brother back. She soon finished cooking and called them. "So are you two dating?" Audri asked. Anya nodded. "Cool. I hope you are my sister-in-law soon." Audri said. "I hope your mine soon." Anya replied. Audri and Anya talked and got along well. "You cooked my favorite!Thanks sis!"Dimitri said happily. "You are Welcome." Audri said. They soon finished dinner and headed to bed. Today was a good day for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Audri's P.O.V

I woke up and went downstairs. Dimitri and Anya were still asleep. I cooked so breakfast.

"That smells good." Anya said.

"Thanks." I said setting the food on the table. Dimitri came down and we started to eat. I finished my meal and went to get the mail. I saw a letter from Tatiana. I started to read it.

_Dear Audri, How are you? Alexei getting worried about you. We haven't from you in a while. I think he likes you. Have you found any more information on Rasputin? Be careful out there. I heard the news about Anastasia. Is it true?! Please tell me it is! Have you found Dimitri! Sorry for all the questions? From, Tatiana_

I saw a letter from someone named Vlad to Dimitri and Anya. I put the letter from Tatiana and my pocket and went back to where Dimitri and Anya were.

"There is a letter for you two." I said. My brother looked up.

"From who?" He asked.

"Someone named Vlad." I said. Anya looked up. She smiled. I handed them the letter and went to my room. I started to write to Tatiana. 

_Dear Tatiana, I'm great! Tell Alexei I'm ok. I'm sorry I haven't written back in a while. I think he likes me as well. I might like him back. I don't know yet. I haven't found any more information on Rasputin yet. I'll be careful but I can't make promises. The thing about Anastasia is true and she goes by Anya. I have found my brother. Dimitri and Anya are dating. The Kitchen Boy and the Grand Duchess. Still calls me Foxy though which annoys me. It's ok your asking all those questions. From, Audri_

I sent the letter to her. I hope she is ok. I went back downstairs. Anya smiled at me and I smiled back. I hope she doesn't know about Rasputin yet. I can't wait till she can find out about her family. Dimitri smiled at me.

"What are we doing today Foxy?" He asked. I sighed.

"Two things, One, Don't call me Foxy and Two, I don't know what you two should do today but I need to do something." I said. I wasn't lying to them. I was just not telling them everything. Dimitri nodded. I headed out to meet Borris. Yes, I was getting information from a bat. So what. Dimitri and Anya left the house the house as well. I wonder what Borris well tell me today. I sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I tried to make as long as I could. I'm open to any helpful advice!


	3. Chapter 3

Anya's P.O.V

I walked with Dimitri. St. Petersburg has really changed. I saw a boy who looked familiar put I just couldn't place my finger on who it was.

"Tatya. What are we doing here?" The boy asked. The woman he was talking two also looked familiar.

"Alex mom needs something and we are to get it." The woman said. The woman who I now knew was Tatya and the boy who I now knew was Alex looked around when they saw me. I didn't notice since Dimitri and I was looking around. I accidentally bumped into Tatya.

"Oh I am so sorry about that." I said.

"It's ok really." Tatya said. I looked at her. She looked a lot like Tatiana.

I got up with the help of Tatya.

"I'm Tatya and that's my brother Alex." She said. I looked at Alex. He looked a lot like Alexei.

"Anya!" I heard Dimitri call. I smiled at him.

"Oh I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No. I'm Alex and that is my sister Tatya." Alex said.

"I'm Anya and that's my boyfriend Dimitri." I said.

"The Kitchen Boy." Tatya gasped. Alex hit her lightly. Tatya covered her mouth realizing what she just said.

"How did you know I was a Kitchen Boy?" Dimitri asked. I saw Audri come up. She stopped once she saw Tatya and Alex.

"I-I..." Tatya stuttered. Audri sighed and came over.

"Let's head back to my place." Audri said. We all nodded and headed back. We entered the house.

"Mom and dad are going to worried thanks to you sis!" Alex said.

"I'm sorry Alex!"

"You better be Tatya!"

"ENOUGH!" Audri and I yelled.

"Let's introduce ourselves properly." I said. They all nodded.

"I'm Dimitri. Foxy's brother and Anya's boyfriend."

"Don't call me Foxy. Also Anya you can trust them."

"Ok. I'm Anastasia Romanov but you can call me Anya and I'm Dimitri's girlfriend." I said.

"You can trust them." Audri told Tatya and Alex. They nodded.

"My name is Tatiana Romanov and that's my brother Alexei." Tatya said. I gasped and hugged them and they hugged back. I saw Borris come in and we broke apart.

"Audri! Rasputin has been spotted with pieces of his relic." Borris said. We all gasped.

"RASPUTIN IS ALIVE?!" Dimitri and I shouted. Borris nodded. I became really worried. The news Borris brought us is troubling.


	4. Chapter 4

Tatiana's P.O.V

"If mom and dad find out about Rasputin they will freak out." I said.

"Then let's not let them find out." Anya said.

"It's hard to do that." Alexei said. I saw Maria run in. She looked worried.

"They have mama and papa." Maria said.

Alexei looked at me. I became worried.

"Tatya what are we going to do?" Maria asked seeing Anya and Dimitri.

"Maria use my real name." I said.

"WHY YOU DID YOU SAY MY REAL NAME?! THEY COULD REPORT US!" Maria yelled.

"YOU THINK I REPORT MY SISTER WHEN I'M WANTED AS WELL!" Anya yelled.

"Anastasia?" Maria asked. Anya nodded. Maria hugged her and Anya hugged back.

"Sorry about that." Maria said

"It's ok Maria but call me Anya." Anya said. Maria nodded.

"Let's go to mom and dad." I said. Anya nodded and we all left.

~Time skip~

It was a long walk but we made it. Anya stood behind me when we saw our parents and Olga.

"Where have you been?" Olga demanded.

"We ran into some people." Alexei said. Olga looked at Dimitri.

"I'm Dimitri." He said.

"The kitchen boy?" Olga asked.

"That's my boyfriend." Anya mumbled. Olga looked confused.

"Audri said that Dimitri is her brother." Maria covered.

"Natasha. What did we say about lying?" Mom asked.

"You said not to mama." Maria said. Mom sighed.

"What about the other person?" Dad asked. I stepped away to revival Anya.

"Mama. Papa." Anya said. Mom and Dad's eyes widened.

"Come in. We have lots to talk about." Mom said smiling. We entered the house. We sat down and talked about everything. Anya mentioned being Dimitri's girlfriend.

"A kitchen boy and a Grand Duchess." Olga said not approving.

"Grandmama approved." Anya said.

"Ok then it's fine." Olga said approvingly. We talked some more. Hopefully we did have to tell them about Rasputin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. This my first fanfic on here. I will appreciate any helpful tips on how to make my writing better.


End file.
